Aventuras en Hogwarts
by Alheniux
Summary: Una historia diferente en el mundo de Harry Potter


**Capitulo 1****  
**  
Las vacaciones ya comenzaban a llegar a su fin. Se podía notar el ajetreo en las estrechas calles del Callejón Diagon donde aspirantes a magos corrían de un lado a otro comprando los materiales para el nuevo año. Entre esos jóvenes magos se encontraba Lena, una chica de unos 15 años de largos cabellos rubios peinados en desordenadas trenzas. Tenía mucho nerviosismo, era primera vez que asistía a Hogwarts, a pesar de haber estudiado en casa con sus padres, quienes viajaban por el mundo realizando trabajos para Gringotts. Pero el destino no quería que la joven siguiera estudiando entre lugares exóticos, así que fue grande su felicidad cuando le llego la carta de bienvenida al colegio con la lista de materiales. Por esa razón esa mañana había acudido con su madre, una maga de semblante serio, a comprar todo lo necesario, incluyendo una nueva varita y una mascota, porque con tanto viaje no habia tenido oportunidad de tener una.

Entre la gente, alumnos de diversos cursos se reencontraban con sus compañeros en la época de compras. Cuando Lena entró a Ollivander's le pareció que el tiempo se detenía pues aparte de ella en la vieja tienda solo se encontraba el señor Ollivander y otra chica más. Se podía notar a simple vista su aire de superioridad, era bellisima, de largos cabellos color miel atados en un moño perfectamente realizado, pero aun así emanaba tranquilidad y carisma en su mirada.

- Señorita Quirrell, por favor, veamos si esta varita le sirve, es de 24 cm, madera de caoba y núcleo de pelo de unicornio - dijo el vendedor

Con un movimiento la varita quebró los floreros que habian sobre el aparador.

- Oops lo siento, creo que esa no me sirve. No tiene algo más…oscuro? - dijo la joven  
- Pues probemos con ésta, es muy similar a la que le fabrique a su hermano años atras, es de 25 cm, madera de roble negra, y su núcleo contiene fibras de corazón de dragón.

Lena observaba atónita toda la situación, la varita parecía tener vida propia, y la otra joven presente sabía que esa sería su varita. Al darse vuelta y ver a Lena, la muchacha le sonrió y se fue con la misma actitud segura con que había comprado su varita.

La pequeña, aun algo nerviosa, se acerco al señor Ollivander's.

- No te preocupes Lena, se exactamente lo que necesitas, una varita de 22 cm pues eres de manos pequeñas, madera de aliso para controlar tu fuerza interior, y en su centro, un pelo de unicornio bebé.

Lena tomó entre sus manos la varita, y era esa, sintió de inmediato una conexión entre ella y la magia comenzó a llenar su cuerpo de una manera extraña. Su madre la sacó del estado en que estaban, era hora de irse, pues mañana debia partir a una nueva escuela donde tendría que hacer nuevos amigos.

La noche se pasó rápidamente. El andén estaba aún más lleno de gente que el callejón el día anterior. Veía como padres despedían a sus hijos quienes se instalaban rápidamente en los vagones. Al subir no habían vagones desocupados, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica de la tienda de varitas sola sentada en un vagón.

- Ho..oo..ola - dijo tímidamente Lena  
- Hola! - dijo la muchacha sin levantar la vista de un libro de magia del Japón  
- Me puedo sentar aqui?  
- Claro, si es que no te molesta mi gata - dijo señalando a una bellísima gata negra  
- No, claro que no, soy Lena y soy nueva en el colegio  
- Yo soy Revann Quirrell, alumna de 6º casa Slytherin, mucho gusto

Las chicas comenzaron asi una conversación durante gran parte del recorrido en el expreso, pero hay cosas que quedaban por descubrir…

**Capitulo 2**

El tren zigzagueaba por entre las colinas tornasoladas de la campiña. El viaje habia pasado algo silencioso hasta ese momento pues Lena no se atrevia a hablar mucho aun, y Revann iba leyendo uno de sus libros de japones que habia adquirido en sus vacaciones. La puerta del vagon se abrió y el pelo platinado de Malfoy se destacaba en la escena.

- Revann, Revann, que bueno que nos has guardado asientos en el vagon, ya creia que ibamos a tener que sentarnos con Potter y sus locos amigos - dijo Malfoy altaneramente  
- Yo no le he guardado asiento a nadie, pero como sois de mi casa pueden sentarse si quieren, solo no me molesten porque estoy leyendo

Malfoy y sus dos acompañantes se sentaron a sus anchas en el asiento frente a Lena. Se miraban y murmuraban cosas entre dientes, como preguntandose de donde venia esa chica. Lena nerviosa fijo la vista en la ventanilla, como queriendo escapar de ahi. Revann la miro como diciendole que no les hiciera caso, y eso la tranquilizo un momento.

Estaban por llegar ya a la estacion y todos comenzaron a ponerse sus tunicas. Lena se puso la negra de ella porque aun no pertenecia a ninguna casa. Eso les extraño a los slytherins, pero se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron entrar a Luna junto a Ginny al vagon gritando

-Lenaaaaa! Aqui estas, te he estado buscando por todo el tren - grito como loca Luna  
- Emm si? Pues aqui estaba - dijo como avergonzada Lena  
- Asi que esta es tu prima Luna? - pregunto Ginny  
- Si, ella es, a que no es linda. Ha viajado por todo el mundo y sabe mucho, un dia tendra que contarte sus aventuras con las sirenas, o del tiempo que vivio en Grecia, son historias fascinante - dijo toda emocionada Luna  
- Asi que eres otra Lunatica mas eh rubiecita - le dijo Malfoy  
- Ya basta! - grito Revann - La chica no te ha hecho nada, es nueva aqui, y quien sabe, capaz termine siendo de nuestra casa, asi que callate la boca

A Malfoy no le gustaba discutir con Revann, ella era la unica en toda la escuela que podia hacerle el peso a Granger en cuanto a sabiduria, decian que la señorita Quirrell era una de las magas mas sabias del mundo y que poseia poderes muy fuertes que su hermano, el fallecido Profesor Quirrell le habia enseñado.

- Gracias, creo que mi prima es bastante famosa por aca - comento Lena una vez que las dos chicas se quedaron solas en el vagon  
- Si, lo es, es que se junta con Potter y su pandilla de amigos, y bueno, son gryffindors, y nosotros no nos llevamos mucho con ellos

El tren se detuvo, todos los estudiantes bajaron y fueron llevados al castillo. Directamente partieron al Gran Salon, donde la seleccion de las casas debia hacerse. Todos los jovenes de primero fueron sorteados y cuando creian todos que el banquete iba a empezar, Dumbledore se dirije a todos.

- Este año tenemos la oportunidad de recibir a una chica muy especial, que ha viajado con sus padres en trabajos para el ministerio, y le hemos dado la oportunidad de brindarnos su presencia por este año que se unira a los alumnos de quinto. Lena Lovegood, pasa adelante para que el sombrero te seleccione

Con paso lento camino hacia Dumbledore, las miradas estaban fijas en ellas, no habia que negar que era muy bonita y poseia una cara tierna, pero aun asi estaba asustada

- Lena Lovegood, en que casa te pondre…Tal vez Ravenclaw, ya que veo que tienes gran potencial e inteligencia…o tal vez Slytherin, ya que dentro de esa timidez se esconde un gran poder…Mmmm que dificil decision - iba diciendo el Sombrero Seleccionador - Creo que sera…Hufflepuff!

Lena aliviada se levanta y camina hacia su casa, todos le dan la gran bienvenida, y al otro lado del salon la chica del tren la felicita con la mirada.

Que pasara cuando inicien las clases?

**Capitulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente todo ya habia tomado el rumbo normal. Algunos alumnos corrian apresurados por no llegar a sus primeras clases y otros disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno en el Gran Salon. Revann se habia despertado mas temprano de lo usual, pues queria aprovechar la mañana para repasar un poco de la materia de pociones ya que tenia tiempo todavia antes de la clase. Fue al Gran Salon a la hora que la mayoria ya habia entrado a clases, no le gustaba estar rodeada de chicos mas pequeños que ella haciendole preguntas sobre tal o cual curso, preferia que le preguntaran a Hermione. Con su libro bajo el brazo se sento en la mesa de los slytherins, solo estaban desayunando Malfoy y su grupo y otras chicas de un curso menor de su casa, claro que las otras mesas estaban con algo mas de alumnos, especialmente de cursos superiores.

Las risotadas de Malfoy sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior despues del banquete con la nueva chica eran insoportables, Revann ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia con el, mas que nada por una cosa de delicadeza hacia el resto que estaba tratando de hacer otras cosas. Se levanto de un salto y grito

- Malfoy! Mas te vale que te calmes o te dare una golpiza, estoy intentando estudiar, pero claro, como tu te crees el sabelo todo - y con un fuerte suspiro agarro sus libros y salio enojadisima hacia la biblioteca.

En ese momento venian los hermanos Weasley, Fred y George, entrando al comedor comentando las ultimas noticias sobre el mundial de Quidditch que se habia celebrado hace no mucho. Caminaban sin mirar hacia el frente, y Revann tampoco lo hacia, asi que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con uno de ellos, Fred, quien hizo que ella cayera al suelo junto con sus libros y apuntes.

- POR QUE NO TE FIJAS DONDE…caa…minas - dijo poniendose nerviosa al ver quien era. Nunca se habia fijado en alguno de los Gryffindor, y menos en Fred, eran sus enemigos tanto de casa como en quidditch, pero se veia distinto al año anterior.  
- Perdona Quirrell - le dijo dandole una mano para levantarla - No te vi, dejame ayudarte  
- Nnnn…oooo - dijo entre balbuceos - Yo puedo sola.

Mientras Revann se levantaba Malfoy se dio cuenta de la reaccion de Revann, que mejor oportunidad para el de sacar provecho de la situacion, tendria como extorsionarla, pues todos sabian que Revann era una chica de aspecto duro y frio y esto dejaria su reputacion por los suelos si es que se llegaba a saber. Salio tras Revann para intentar ver que sucedia.  
- Ey Quirrell! - grito - Asi que enamorandose de un Weasley eh jajajaa

Revann se dio vuelta con la cara roja de furia y le pego una bofetada

- No tienes derecho a molestarme ni a decir nada de mi vida privada, esta claro? - le dijo - Ya y ahora que me vas a pedir para que no hables  
- Pues es simple, quiero entrar al equipo de quidditch de nuevo, como el año pasado me sacaron por la lesion de mi brazo…  
- Esta bien, vere que puedo hacer, y ahora dejame en paz

Malfoy sonrio maliciosamente, y Revann siguio camino hacia la biblioteca. Alli se encontro con Lena, quien intentaba ponerse al dia de las millones de materias que ya habian pasado durante los 5 años que ella habia estado de viaje. La muchacha de Slytherin se sento junto a ella y la saludo. Lena sonrio y comenzaron a hablar de las aventuras de ambas. Comenzaba asi a hacerse una amistad entre ellas, tal vez era la primera vez que Revann se acercaba a alguien para hablar por parecerle interesante, pero ambas sabian que su amistad seria de mucha ayuda pues se aproximaban tiempos dificiles

**Capitulo 4**

Una de las primeras clases de ese dia era la de Adivinacion. Como Lena aun no conocia bien el colegio le pidio a Revann si le indicaba donde era. La muchacha le dijo que por supuesto, claro que ella no era muy fanatica de la señorita Trelawney y por eso habia dejado de tomar esas clases el año anterior. Al llegar a la torre los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff entraban entre risas a ubicar sus puestos. Lena estaba impresionada, la habitacion le recordaba la vieja casa marroqui en la que vivio durante un año, llena de cojines de colores y aparatos misticos, la hacia acordarse de su madre, Alexia Lovegood, quien se habia desenvuelto como adivina durante varios años. La profesora la hizo pasar y le pidio que se sentara junto a dos chicos de Hufflepuff que se encontraban conversando, eran Cedric Diggory y Morgana Potter. Lentamente se acerco y se sento callada. Morgana la saludo alegremente

- Hola! Tu eres la chica nueva cierto?  
- Ss…iii, soy yo - contesto Lena en voz baja  
- No ves Cedric, te dije que era ella, me extraña que no la reconocieras si ayer todo el camino a la sala comun no paraste de hablar de… - Cedric le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Morgana para que no hablara de mas - este… no paraste de hablar de… - Morgana no sabia que decir, pero afortunadamente la profesora salvo la situacion

- Bueno chicos, hoy veremos como estan sus conocimientos del año pasado. Señorita Lovegood, cualquier duda que tenga le pregunta a sus compañeros o a mi - dijo acercandose a Lena

La joven Hufflepuff no tuvo mayor problema, habia heredado muchas de las habilidades de su madre, y de inmediato la profesora le tomo admiracion como buena estudiante. En el intertanto Morgana reia de lo poco que recordaba Cedric, y mas aun en la sala la risotada era general cuando Fred y George comenzaron a hacer interpretaciones graciosas del futuro de cada uno.

La clase termino y Lena habia quedado de juntarse con Revann para ayudarle a entrenar quidditch pero al salir de la sala Fred la detuvo para conversar un poco con ella

- Hola Puffie - le dijo sonriendo  
- Me llamo Lena - dijo con cara extrañada  
- Ah si si Lena, sabes queria preguntarte unas cosas te molestaria responder  
- No, claro, pero tendrias que ir caminando conmigo porque voy retrasada  
- Esta bien

Fred siguio a Lena y le iba preguntando cosas que para ella parecian extrañas, pero no le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo estaba ahi para conocer gente. Se acercaban al estadio cuando Fred vio sobre una escoba a Revann, quedo extasiado mirandola. Lena quien capto la situacion lo tuvo que gritar para que reaccionara.

- Fred! hola! algo mas que quieras decirme?  
- Este…no. Van a entrenar?  
- Pues si, quieres unirte?

Fred miro a todos lados para ver si habia alguien de su casa pero no habia nadie.

-Esta bien. Me serviria la practica

Lena se acerco a Revann y le comento lo de Fred, para que decir que esta casi la quiso matar por haberlo invitado, pero a fin de cuentas le serviria para estudiar a su enemigo, o al menos esa era la excusa que daba.

El entrenamiento estaba por comenzar. Lena hacia tiempo que no jugaba y no recordaba bien el asunto, asi que prefirio ver como jugaban Revann y Fred, quien iba a pensar que notaria una extraña situacion a la que nadie parecia haber hecho caso antes

**Capitulo 5**

Por la cabeza de Revann pasaban muchas cosas en ese momento menos el hecho de que estaba jugando quidditch. Pensaba en como podia estar ahi jugando con un gryffindor, en porque sentia esas cosas raras, pero no era la unica, Fred se hacia las mismas preguntas aunque escondia muy bien sus pensamientos en su faceta comica que incluso llevaba al campo de juego.

Lena estaba sentada a un lado de la cancha terminando de prepararse para entrenar y sonreia al ver la escena entre los dos chicos.

Chicos cuidado! - grito Lena - Un chico de primer año en una escoba sin control venia a toda velocidad hacia Fred y Revann, pero el problema es que apenas escuchaban la baja voz de Lena y no sabian del peligro que se acercaba. En un segundo Lena vio pasar algo rojo frente a sus ojos, y despues solo vio a Revann en el suelo inconsciente, a Fred medio aturdido y a otro chico mas.

- Fred estas bien? - le pregunto el chico quien era Oliver Wood, el capitan de su equipo de quidditch  
- Si yo estoy bien, pero parece que ella no

Los muchachos vieron a Revann en el suelo y a Lena que intentaba despertarla con resultados vanos. Entre los 3 la llevaron a la enfermeria donde debia quedarse por el fin de semana. La noticia del accidente corrio rapidamente por la escuela, una de las slytherin mas rebelde habia sido salvada por dos gryffindors, claro que Revann no sabia nada hasta el viernes por la tarde que Lena la fue a visitar

- C omo estas Revann?  
- Bien, creo que solo fue un golpe en la cabeza y no podre jugar por dos semanas, eso es lo unico malo, y eso que en un mes viene el primer partido, no podre entrenar lo suficiente  
- Bueno, ya veremos, por ultimo yo te ayudare, pero esta vez mejor no invitar a nadie, que si no volveran a hablar en el colegio  
- Han estado hablando de mi?  
- Pues mas bien de Fred. Malfoy no ha parado de molestarlo el ultimo tiempo  
- Yo sabia que entrenar con el enemigo me ocasionaria problemas - dijo Revann molesta  
- Niña, ya es tarde, debo ir a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo de Adivinacion para el que me ha pedido ayuda Cedric, ademas mañana vamos a Hogsmeade, aunque tu debes quedar en reposo hasta el domingo

Revann refunfuño. Por culpa del pelirrojo habia perdido su oportunidad de salir del castillo, aunque no negaba que si el no hubiera estado capaz que habria muerto o quien sabe que le hubiera pasado. Lamentablemente le seria dificil agradecerle ya que no queria ocasionarle mas problemas. Esa noche Revann no podia conciliar el sueño, de solo pensar que tendria que pasarse todo el dia en esa cama sin poder ir a Hogsmeade o recorrer sus lugares favoritos del castillo le quitaba el sueño, ademas todos sus compañeros se irian y solo quedarian los cursos pequeños.

En la mañana todos partieron rumbo a Hogsmeade. Iban camino para alla cuando Fred se disculpo con su hermano y su grupo de amigos diciendole que debia quedarse revisando una cosa, la verdad es que queria aprovechar el tiempo en que no estuvieran ninguno de los slytherins o de sus propios amigos alrededor para saber como seguia la muchacha. Volvio al castillo rapidamente, en la sala comun se arreglo un poco el cabello y partio rumbo a la enfermeria.  
Su sorpresa fue grande cuando al entrar vio a Revann sentada con unas hermosas flores silvestres y hablando animadamente con Oliver, quien parece que habia tenido su misma idea. En su cabeza paso la idea de golpearlo, pero nadie sabia que cosas sentia por Revann. Sin ser notado se acerco a donde estaba la enfermera y le entrego una carta para la muchacha y le pidio que no le dijera nada.

Para Revann habia sido una sorpresa recibir la visita de Oliver Wood, pero lo comprendio claramente cuando madame Pomfrey le conto que el era quien la habia salvado. Bastante agradecida por las flores y por evitar que todo pasara a mayores comenzaron a conversar. Revann estaba emocionada porque alguien la habia ido a ver ese dia, pero obviamente Oliver no lo hacia por ser buena persona, si no porque desde el año anterior habia quedado flechado por la hermosa guardiana de Slytherin pero nadie lo sabia.

Al irse el muchacho, la enfermera se acerco a Revann y le entrego un pequeño sobre con una letra perfecta, que seria eso? quien se la habria mandado? Mejor esperaria a que llegara Lena para abrirla por si era alguna broma de mal gusto

**Capitulo 6**

El dia en Hogsmeade estaba precioso. Un sol, que aunque escondido entre algunas nubes, dejaba caer sus tibios rayos sobre las cabezas de los alborotados alumnos de Hogwarts. Lena iba vestida comodamente, pero sin perder su toque femenino que la caracterizaba desde que habia entrado al colegio. Ella habia quedado de juntarse con Cedric en Las 3 escobas donde hablarian de lo que paso la noche anterior en la biblioteca. Para Lena de solo recordarlo le daba algo de verguenza, ella no solia actuar nunca impulsivamente y menos en frente de tanta gente, pero debia disculparse, aunque para que, si el tambien habia actuado asi. No importaba, ella siguio caminando hacia la taberna con la esperanza de solucionar todo lo antes posible.

Un grupo de chicos conversaban animadamente en la puerta de Las 3 escobas, pero cuando Lena estaba por llegar se quedaron mirandola con cara de reprobacion, y entre ellos aparecio una chica de rasgos asiaticos, Lena no la conocia, pero no tenia cara de querer ser su amiga

- Hey tu! - dijo apuntando a Lena  
- Yo?  
- Si tu, quiero saber porque diablos ayer estuviste con mi novio  
- T..tu novio? - pregunto timidamente Lena - Yo no he estado con tu novio, ni siquiera se quien es, ni quien eres tu  
- Pues para tu informacion aquel chico al que besaste es mi novio

Lena ya lo entendia todo, Cedric era el novio de esa chica, pero porque no se lo habia dicho, ahora entendia porque habia pedido que se juntaran ese dia a hablar. Cho enfurecida se lanzo contra Lena para golpearla, todos hablaban a sus espaldas de como la chica nueva le habia quitado a su novio y eso no lo podia soportar, ademas que ella creia que Cedric habia sido hechizado por esa "cualquiera" como la llamo en frente de todos.

Las muchachas se enfrascaron en una lucha feroz, y parecian no querer dar tregua. Entre los espectadores estaban Luna quien alentaba a su prima con pistas de que golpe dar, o Morgana que se reia a carcajadas de la situacion. El barullo llego hasta dentro del lugar, Cedric bebia una cerveza de mantequilla tranquilamente, cuando dos muchachos de Ravenclaw entraron comentando a carcajadas la paliza que Cho le estaba dando a Lena. Cedric se asusto, Cho ya debia saber de la situacion del dia anterior, pero ahora ya no habia nada que se pudiera hacer, como decirle que estaba confundido, que no fue culpa de Lena si no tambien de el quien se le insinuo. La verdad mucho no alcanzo a hacer porque cuando salio el profesor Snape ya habia dado la orden a los estudiantes de volver al castillo, y a las dos chicas les daria detencion bajo su estricta vigilancia.

El camino de vuelta fue un martirio para Lena, entre un ojo morado, el pelo revuelto y parte de su ropa hecha jirones , se decia a si misma que hubiera sido mejor quedarse acompañando a Revann. Como lo estaria pasando entre todo el silencio del castillo, por suerte alcanzo a comprarle unos dulces en Honey Dukes para alegrarle el dia

Revann se encontraba mas repuesta, la visita de Oliver le sento bien pero la carta la tenia aun intrigada, no sabia si abrirla o no, pero como no aguantaba rompio el sobre y la leyo. Era una carta con una caligrafia perfecta en un papel suave y oloroso. Las palabras eran simples y a la vez llenas de contenido. Era definitivamente una carta de amor, pero no llevaba firma, ni remitente. Debia saber quien pensaba esas cosas tan hermosas de ella, debia conocer quien era el que la veia de esa manera. Con el papel en sus manos una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. En eso, a la enfermeria entra Fred con su actitud relajada

- Hola Quirrell que lees? - pregunto curioso Fred  
- Emmm nada - respondio escondiendo rapidamente la carta  
- Ahhh yo crei ver algo, pero bueno, como sigues despues de tu caida  
- Bb…bien, me han cuidado bien y me han mimado bastante - dijo apuntando a la mesita con flores  
- Asi veo - dijo entre dientes Fred - Bueno queria saber como seguias, debo irme que ya deben de estar por llegar el resto de los chicos  
- Adios, y gracias

Revann no sabia porque se habia sentido asi de nerviosa, pero bueno, ya estaria por llegar Lena y tendria a alguien a quien contarle lo de la carta, y obviamente alguien que la ayudara a descubrir quien estaba detras de eso.

Los alumnos fueron llegando y todos pasaron a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena, menos las dos chicas que habian sido destinadas a ordenar alfabeticamente la coleccion de ingredientes de pociones de Snape y fregar bien los calderos de la sala de clases.

Esa noche Lena llego agotada a la sala comun, vio a Cedric sentado esperandola para hablar, pero ella no queria en ese minuto, solo siguio caminando y penso en dormir y al dia siguiente ir a ver a Revann. Cedric desconcertado se tiro en el sofa con una almohada en la cabeza, definitivamente no entendia a las mujeres y menos a esta que habia aparecido tan de repente y habia cambiado su vida tan extrañamente.

**Capitulo 7**

Las cosas en Hogwarts ya volvian a la normalidad, comenzaba a acercarse el periodo de las selecciones para los equipos de quidditch por lo que varios estudiantes estaban entusiasmados con pertenecer al equipo de su casa. Revann ya habia asegurado su cupo en su casa a pesar de no poder participar en las selecciones, ella poseia el mejor record como guardiana del año anterior junto con Oliver Wood, pero se podia decir que estaba nerviosa en las gradas pues su nueva amiga intentaria entrar al equipo de Hufflepuff.

En el campo se veia a Cedric, guapo como siempre intentando organizar a los nuevos,que eran primeramente de segundo año, para que comenzaran su demostracion. Lena quien era la ultima no queria mirarlo a los ojos, y ciertamente lo habia evitado durante la ultima semana despues del famoso incidente. Uno por uno fueron saliendo a la cancha los estudiantes. Las demostraciones eran diversas, algunas pateticas, otras sobresalientes. Del gran grupo ninguno quedo de titular, ahora era el turno de Lena.

Al ver salir a su amiga Revann se levanto de su asiento

- Vamos Lena! tu puedes! - dijo gritando

Todos los presentes, en especial los de Slytherin se quedaron mirando a Revann pues ella nunca solia ser tan expresiva, solo si se trataba de regañar a alguien o corregirla en cuanto a conocimientos. Lena estaba nerviosa, no podia dejar de pensar en Cedric, no se concentraba en lo absoluto, pero recordo los consejos de Revann y respiro hondo. La demostracion no duro mas que un par de minutos, su actuacion fue sorprendente. Cedric no dudo y con un abrazo le dio la bienvenida al equipo. Los colores comenzaron a subirsele a Lena, mientras en las tribunas una enfurecida Cho Chang se levantaba para bajar a hacerse cargo de las selecciones de su equipo.

La tension entre las chicas era evidente, y asi se dio cuenta Revann de la situacion. La chica bajo rapidamente a encontrarse con su amiga para celebrar su triunfo.

- Lena! que bien lo hiciste! pero claro, no lograras quitarme mi record eh - le dijo entre risas  
- Si, gracias a ti lo logre, estaba nerviosa  
- Oye, no es por nada, pero Diggory te esta mirando

Un poco mas alla de las chicas se encontraba Cedric con el resto del equipo y con Cho quien le decia que porque habia elegido a Lena si no valia la pena. Pero los ojos de Cedric andaban en otro lado.

-Me esta mirando? - dijo Lena poniendose colorada  
- Pues si, hay algo que desees contarme?

Lena giro la cabeza y vio que la seguian observando descaradamente. Agarro a Revann del brazo y se fueron cerca del lago para conversar mas tranquilas. Ahi le conto todo lo que habia pasado con Cedric y que la historia del ojo morado que le habia inventado era falsa. Revann se enfurecio con Cho y tenia unas ganas gigantescas de golpearla. Pero ella tambien tenia que contarle algo, asi que le hablo de la carta y de la visita de Oliver y Fred.

Ultimamente todo era algo extraño en la vida de las chicas, pero juntas se protegian. Variadas cartas fueron llegando a Revann y Lena intentaba adivinar de quien podian ser, pero era casi imposible. Cada vez que caminaban a alguna de sus clases se topaban con Cho quien iba agarrada como babosa a los brazos de Cedric, automaticamente las miradas de Cedric y Lena se bajaban sin quererse mirar directamente, y Cho siempre hablaba en voz alta diciendo que le encantaba ser novia de Cedric, pero la paciencia de Revann llego a un limite un dia de esos y la detuvo en seco

- Hey tu! por que mejor no te callas! ni siquiera sabes que paso, ni que piensa Cedric o Lena, podrias ser un poco mejor persona y mantener tu boca callada si no quieres que te reviente a golpes

Cho quedo para adentro y miro a Cedric, el cual estaba sorprendido al igual que Lena.

- Vamos Lena, que creo que estar cerca de gente ignorante, aunque sean de Ravenclaw, y irrespetuosa no vale la pena - dijo Revann llevandose a su amiga a otro lado. Mientras caminaban las cabezas de Lena y Cedric se voltearon casi al unisono, ella solo pudo ver su bella sonrisa y asi tambien sonrio.

Ese dia tambien se encontraron con Malfoy y su grupo quienes molestaban a Potter, Granger y a variados Weasleys entre los que se encontraban los gemelos. Revann al ver a Fred un poco mas alla del camino quizo devolverse, pero al dar la media vuelta vio que Oliver venia avanzando. Los nervios comenzaron a notarsele y se le cayeron los libros de las manos. Lena le ayudo a recogerlos y le dijo que se calmara, pero era algo tarde, ya estaba todo el grupo a su alrededor haciendo bromas de la pobre Slytherin a quien nunca habian visto asi, pero solo dos estaban callados sin mostrar expresion. Lena hablo:

- A ver chicos dejennos pasar que tenemos que ir a clases. No se ustedes pero yo al menos no soportaria tener que echarle la culpa de mi tardanza a unos pobres idiotas que nos bloqueaban el paso, asi que muevanse que no ando de animos - dijo con un grito que dejo a todos sordos

Lena y Revann siguieron caminando mientras todos callados las miraban. Fueron camino a la biblioteca donde pasarian unas horas a calmar los animos despues de las experiencias del dia.

**Capitulo 8**

Era una mañana helada en el castillo. Revann habia sido la primera en levantarse de los slytherins y habia decidido esperar un rato sentada junto a la chimenea de la sala comun mientras la hora pasaba para ir a tomar desayuno. Saco su libro de japones y lo abrio con mucho cuidado. Una hoja estaba marcada con la ultima de las cartas, la saco suavemente y comenzo a releerla con detenimiento. Quien habria escrito esas palabras se preguntaba, la hoja aun poseia un olor particular que le atraia, pero no podia distinguirlo. Con una sonrisa continuo leyendo las otras paginas de la carta, pero no se dio cuenta de que Draco la observaba con malicia.

- Revann que es eso? - dijo quitandole la carta de las manos  
- Malfoy! - grito enfurecida - devuelvemela ahora!  
- No no no, veamos que dice - Revann se abalanzo contra Malfoy para callarlo pero Crabbe la agarro fuertemente impidio que se acercara - "Querida Revann" - comenzo a leer Malfoy - "…estos dias sin verte han sido un tormento, el frio me inunda porque tu sonrisa no la tengo para iluminar mi dia…" Jajajaaja - rio fuertemente Malfoy - con que la señorita tiene un admirador secreto eh, sera….Fre…. - antes que terminara de decir el nombre Revann consiguio soltarse y hacer callar a Malfoy con un hechizo

- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe! - y en el momento en que iba a golpearlo el profesor Snape entro a la sala  
- Señorita Quirrell se puede saber que diablos hace?  
- Este…yo…es que….  
- Es que nada, yo no tolero disputas entre los miembros de la casa, por esta impertinencia tendra que cumplir detencion, asi que hoy despues del desayuno la quiero en las mazmorras  
- Si señor como usted diga

Snape se retiro con su sombria presencia mientras Malfoy reia maleficamente. Revann tomo sus cosas y partio al gran comedor a desayunar.

Esa misma mañana en otro lado del castillo Lena se proponia a realizar unos deberes que le faltaban. Sentada en su sala comun y sin nadie alrededor comenzo a revisar los libros. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir uno encontro un pequeño papel que decia "Encontremosnos a orillas del lago". Ella tenia claro quien lo habia escrito, pero porque no se lo habia dicho en persona cuando acababa de salir de la sala hace unos minutos atras, no importaba, mejor iria a buscar a Revann para ver que hacian.

El comedor estaba llenisimo, todos aprovechaban el calor que otorgaba para asi escapar del frio de afuera y ocupaban el tiempo en planear que harian el fin de semana cuando les tocara ir a Hogsmeade.

Lena no veia a Revann por ningun lado, pero tampoco veia a Cedric ni a Cho. Tomo desayuno rapidamente y fue a la primera clase del dia. En el camino encontro a Morgana quien estaba conversando sobre las ultimas noticias que habian llegado del mundo muggle. Dentro del grupo estaba tambien Luna y Hermione quienes al ver aparecer a Lena se acercaron a saludarla

- Hola prima! - dijo alegremente Luna  
- Hola Lunita, por casualidad no has visto a Cedric?  
- Cedric esta entrenando - respondio Hermione - todos los dias sale temprano al lago a entrenar y como se vienen algunos eventos importantes de seguro esta alla  
- Pero con este frio?  
- Si, nunca has probado el agua congelada prima? Hace muy bien jejeje - se rio Luna  
- Bueno, gracias, debo irme a clases, al rato las veo

Lena siguio caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca, no tenia ganas de nada, solo se sento a leer las cartas que le habian enviado sus padres de uno de sus viajes. Revann aparecio corriendo para avisarle del castigo y que se vieran mas tarde afuera que tenia que contarle cosas y asi fue directo a las mazmorras con su cara de enojo por culpa del odioso compañero slytherin que tenia

**Capitulo 9**

Revann odiaba ser castigada y mas aun cuando ni siquiera habia tenido culpa en el asunto. Camino a las mazmorras iba pensando en que castigo le daria el profesor Snape pues era bien sabido que no le tenia mucho aprecio a la joven Slytherin por ser la hermana del fallecido Profesor Quirrell.

Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio. Con su mirada sombria revisaba los numerosos pergaminos de los estudiantes de la escuela. Revann entro silenciosamente.

-Señorita Quirrell, la estaba esperando - dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles - hagame el favor de acercarse

Revann camino hacia el escritorio algo nerviosa. Snape le dio una charla sobre todo lo que le disgustaba de ella y le dio los castigos correspondientes en cuanto a puntos

-Aunque usted me resulta, como decirlo apropiadamente…molesta, no puedo negar que es una de las mejores alumnas de pociones de la escuela. Su castigo consistira en reforzar los conocimientos de un grupo de alumnos que dejan mucho que desear ultimamente.  
-Pero señor, por que? si nunca antes le ha importado que alguien repruebe su curso  
- Eso no es su problema- dijo el profesor levantando la voz - Hoy durante la tarde la quiero aqui en las mazmorras para presentarle a sus alumnos. Y ahora, salga de mi vista.

Revann se retiro de la fria habitacion. Genial! - pensaba para si - ahora no podre disfrutar de mis tardes ni ir al entrenamiento de quidditch. Juro que me vengare de Malfoy!

Lena habia terminado sus deberes pero aun se sentia dudosa de si ir al encuentro con Cedric. En la sala comun habian pocos hufflepuffs conversando pero no se encontraba ninguno que fuera compañero de Cedric. Dejo sus cosas, tomo su capa y su bufanda y salio.

Corria bastante viento pero no fue dificil localizar a Cedric. A medida que mas se acercaba lograba distinguir que no estaba solo. Otra figura se encontraba junto a el. Cuando estaba solo a unos metros de distancia se dio cuenta de quien era, Cho abrazaba fuertemente a Cedric. Quedo paralizada. Cedric miro hacia el castillo y la vio con su cabello rubio al viento

- Lena! - le grito Cedric mientras Cho giraba su rostro hacia ella sonriendo maliciosamente - No es lo que tu….

La joven hufflepuff solo se dio media vuelta y comenzo a correr hacia el castillo.

-No es lo que piensas! - grito nuevamente Cedric intentando zafarze de Cho  
- Dejala, no vale la pena- le dijo Cho

Cedric estaba cansado y enojado, se solto de Cho como pudo y corrio hacia el castillo en busca de Lena. Debia aclararle la situacion cuanto antes.

Lena entre lagrimas habia corrido a refugiarse al baño de chicas que estaba abandonado. Ahi se sentia tranquila porque no la podrian encontrar, claro que al parecer no habia sido la unica con la idea de ir a distraerse de lo que le pesaba, pues grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Revann sentada en el suelo leyendo

- Lena, que sucede?  
- Pues, nada, mas bien todo  
- Pero como es eso? Ah ya se, Cedric o Cho?  
- Ya ni se - dijo Lena sentandose

Lamentablemente no estaban tan solas pues Myrtle la llorona las escucho atentamente. En el baño de prefectos Cedric se mojaba el rostro, habia recorrido todo el castillo buscando a la muchacha pero no la encontraba. Mirando al espejo comenzo a decirse

- Por que a mi? Es que nadie me deja hablar con Lena un dia en paz! Quisiera decirle tantas cosas…decirle….  
- Yo se donde estaaaa - dijo Myrtle apareciendose frente a el  
- Donde!  
- En el baño de chicas jejeje - pero digamos que no habla maravillas de ti, tu un chico tan guapo, tan popular, no puede dejar que hablen mal de el jejeje

Cedric no sabia si creerle a la fantasma o no, pero no perdia nada con intentarlo. Pero llego demasiado tarde, ya no habia nadie. Desolado camino hacia la sala comun esperando al menos encontrarla alli. Y ahi estaba, sentada junto a la chimenea escribiendo una carta. Al verlo entrar Lena dejo caer la pluma y la tinta se derramo sobre los papeles. De nuevo quedo perpleja, no podia hablar con el. Se levanto y corrio a la habitacion.

Cedric estaba confundido y triste, pero se acerco a la pequeña mesa para ordenar el desastre. Y entre los papeles de Lena encontro su nota, y encontro una foto de ella de dias antes de entrar al colegio. Miro la foto con ternura, nunca habia visto tanta magia en los ojos de alguien. Termino de recoger todo y se lo paso a Morgana para que se lo entregara a Lena, menos la foto que la guardo dentro de sus libros.

Revann estaba terminando de preparar sus cosas para ir a cumplir el castigo de Snape. Comenzo a caminar hacia el aula de pociones un poco antes de lo convenido y espero alli hasta que el profesor llegara.

**Capitulo 10**

Revann no le gustaba estar sola en la mazmorra, le parecia fria, desagradable, grasienta, por decirlo menos. Los minutos pasaban y nadie llegaba. Comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo pero sabia que no podia irse pues el profesor llegaria en cualquier momento. Unas voces se oyeron desde las escaleras.

- Por fin llegan! - dijo Revann dando la espalda a los recien llegados  
- Señorita Quirrell - dijo el profesor Snape  
- Oh disculpe profes… - dijo dandose vuelta y quedando sorprendida al ver quienes componian el grupo.

Era nada menos que el equipo de quidditch de gryffindor en pleno, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Fred, George, Harry y Alicia.

- Hola a todos… - dijo murmurando Revann  
- Bueno, los dejo, estare en mi escritorio vigilando la situacion - dijo Snape

Revann estaba nerviosa, nunca penso que encontraria a Fred y a Oliver entre los alumnos. Comenzo la clase de forma pausada, el nerviosismo la mataba, pero George y Fred lanzaban bromas y ponian caras que era dificil para los otros concentrarse y reian a carcajadas. Revann se ponia furiosa, porque no podia controlarlos y eso de seguro molestaria a Snape quien cada ciertos minutos se paraba a observarla fijamente. Llego el momento practico de la clase y cada alumno estaba frente a su caldero. Debian preparar una pocion de las pasadas en clases y cada uno puso manos a la obra mientras Revann recorria el salon supervisandolos. Las chicas seguian perfectamente las indicaciones, y de hecho le extrañaba que les hubieran hecho participar de esa clase, de Harry no lo dudaba, Snape tampoco le tenia mucho afecto y era un caos para las pociones. George se divertia metiendo cuanta cosa encontraba, pero tanto Fred y Oliver estaban concentrados realizando sus pociones. Todos estaban un poco extrañados, pero que mas daba.

En un minuto la pocion de Oliver comenzo a ponerse de un color extraño, no del que correspondia. Revann corrio rapidamente a intentar que no explotara.

Concentradamente comenzo a revolver y echar unos ingredientes especificos, pero comenzo a ponerse nerviosa cuando sintio que Oliver se acercaba a ella para "observar mejor" apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven y acariciando su cabello. Que decir la cara que puso Fred cuando vio esto, pero por suerte algo la salvo

- Señor Wood! - grito Snape - esto es una sala de clases asi que por favor comportese  
- Este.. si señor - dijo bajando la cabeza  
- Y ahora termino la clase, se retiran. Señorita Quirrell por favor deje todo limpio, si quiere designe a alguien para que la ayude, aunque mejor no, Señor Weasley! usted se queda - dijo señalando a Fred

El resto de los alumnos se retiro rapidamente, obviamente molestando a Wood por lo sucedido y riendose a carcajadas. Revann estaba sonrojada, comenzo a limpiar los calderos y guardar los frascos. Fred se dedico a secar todo y ordenar lo que quedaba. En un momento Revann se encontraba guardando los frascos en el aparador y Fred toco su hombro, ella se dio vuelta

- Que pa… - dijo quedando su voz paralizada por un beso sorpresivo de Fred.

Fred sonrio y se fue. Revann no podia moverse, definitivamente esa clase habia sido muy extraña, y aun mas lo habia sido el beso, porque se dio cuenta de cuanto le gustaba en realidad Fred.

Lena logro escaparse de Cedric y salir a buscar a Revann a las mazmorras. En el camino se encontro con Fred muy sonriente y se sorprendio. Cuando llego a la sala su amiga todavia estaba perpleja.

- Pero que te ha pasado?  
- Ee…emmm…. Freeeed…  
- Que pasa con el?  
- Pues que me ha besado!  
- Queeeee!  
- SHhhhhhhhhh, vamos a otro lugar mejor.  
- Ok, esta bien, debo enviar una carta a mis padres asi que acompañame a la lechuceria  
- Vamos

Asi las dos chicas caminaron hacia el hogar de las lechuzas para hablar mas tranquilamente. En definitiva, sus vidas amorosas eran un espiral de emociones extrañas, y quien sabe que pasaria cuando comenzara a acercarse el baile de navidad.

**Capitulo 11**

Aun quedaba tiempo para la navidad, pero los alumnos seguian algo descontrolados debido al frio reinante. Revann y Lena todas las mañanas salian a caminar cerca del lago siguiendo con el misterio del que enviaba las cartas anonimas. Todavia no habian rastros de quien podria ser, pero ya habia pasado una semana del incidente entre Fred y Revann en las mazmorras, y ese fin de semana tendrian su primera cita cuando fueran a Hogsmeade, aunque mas que cita seria una salida de amigos porque tambien estarian Lena, George, Cedric y otros mas del grupo del colegio.

Conversaban animadamente mientras caminaban cuando una lechuza dejo caer a los pies de Revann una pequeña carta. Tenia claro lo que era, otra mas de su admirador.

- Vamos Revann abrela!  
- Este….ok - dijo abriendo el sobre agilmente  
- Que dice! - pregunto ansiosa Lena  
- Pues…. me invita a que nos juntemos cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade  
- Y que haras? Si ya has quedado con Fred  
- Pues no lo se, tendre que pensarlo, pero…. - dijo poniendo cara de ilusion - es que este chico que me escribe me encanta lo que dice de mi  
- Ya ya, tendremos que ver forma de distraer entonces a Fred - dijo Lena mirando a Revann  
- Gracias amiga! Eres un sol! - dijo Revann abrazando a Lena para agradecerle

Los dias pasaron y ya venia acercandose el sabado. El viernes por la noche Revann debio dar otra clase al grupo de gryffindors y claro, la sonrisa en el rostro de Fred por lo que sucederia al dia siguiente no se la quitaba nadie. Pero Revann trataba de esquivar su mirada para no ilusionarlo de sobremanera. La clase paso rapidamente entre risas y bromas claro que Snape siempre andaba vigilante. Ese dia no dejo a nadie que ayudara a Revann pues el mismo tenia que conversar con ella.

- Señorita Quirrell por favor acompañeme  
- Este… profesor… tengo que terminar de ordenar  
- No se preocupe, le pedire a Potter que venga despues a limpiar  
- Esta bien, de que me quiere hablar señor?  
- Pues vera, cada año la escuela elige a un estudiante, o mejor dicho a un chico y a una chica para realizar un intercambio con otras escuelas de magia. El hombre es mandado a Durmstrang y la mujer a Beauxbatons. Este año los elegidos para tal intercambio son el señor Wood y usted señorita Quirrell.  
- Yoo? - pregunto asombrada Revann  
- Que no me ha oido acaso? Si, usted. Se ira a Francia por un mes a la escuela de magia de Beauxbatons. Partira el domingo, asi que le sugiero que arregle sus cosas cuanto antes.  
- Muchas gracias, me retiro entonces

Revann salio corriendo de la mazmorra y en el pasillo se encuentra con Lena quien conversaba con Cedric sobre una tarea de adivinacion.

- Que te vas a Francia!  
- Siii, pasado mañana! no es genial?  
- Pues… si lo es, pero que pasara con mañana  
- Tengo que ir, debo conocerlo antes de irme  
- Esta bien, yo te ayudare.

Revann fue rapidamente a la sala comun y comenzo a arreglar sus cosas para el viaje, al dia siguiente no tendria tiempo con lo que ya tenia planeado hacer.

Las chicas se levantaron temprano y partieron a Hogsmeade. Lena se quedo con todos los chicos en Zonko mientras Revann se escabullia entre la gente para llegar cerca de la casa de los gritos donde habia quedado de juntarse con el chico misterioso.

El pueblo estaba nevado, asi que mientras se acercaba se sorprendio al ver la silueta de quien lo esperaba. Era Fred, el mismisimo chico que habia aprendido a querer en las ultimas semanas, que buscaba formas de sorprenderla en clases sin que ella lo notora, una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro.

- Hola, pues aqui estoy - dijo Fred abriendo los brazos  
- Asi veo… Por que no me habias dicho nada?  
- Porque la primera vez que te escribi estabas con Oliver, y parecias contenta con el  
- Pues yo nunca estuve con el  
- Bueno, pero ya sabes que soy yo - dijo sonriendo  
- Si, lo se, y me alegra que lo seas - despues de decir esto su cara se entristecio, recordo que al dia siguiente se iria y no sabia como decirselo.  
- Este…Fred, sabes, mañana… - dijo bajando la cabeza  
- Mañana que? - le pregunto Fred abrazandola  
- Mañana… - Revann se quedaba hipnotizada por los ojos del joven Weasley - mañana parto a Beauxbatons por un mes  
- Un mes? Pues no es tanto…Yo estare aqui esperandote - dijo dandole un tierno beso en la frente

Lena estaba histerica con la cantidad de gente que habia en la tienda, para peor habia perdido de vista a Fred y a George y Cedric no paraba de abrazarla

- Ya pues Cedric sueltame! no quiero que me castiguen de nuevo por culpa de tu novia  
- Cho? ella no es mi novia - y continuaba abrazandola mas y acariciandole el pelo  
- Sueltame o grito - le dijo, pero cuando iba a gritar Cedric la callo con un beso que la dejo casi sin respiracion  
- Emm lo… siento… necesito… aire.. salir… Revann - dijo entrecortadamente Lena mientras se escapaba de los brazos de Cedric y corria en busca de su amiga

Corrio por todos lados y no la encontro, mejor iria a un lugar tranquilo a pensar en lo que habia sucedido con Cedric

**Capitulo 12**

La profesora McGonagall estaba terriblemente seria aquella mañana. Abrió la puerta de la sala con un golpe de su varita y con un gesto seco invitó a los jóvenes estudiantes a entrar. Oliver Wood entró el primero, serio como siempre, aunque en sus gestos se entreveía un asomo de nerviosismo. Revann lo siguió después de dirigirle una breve sonrisa de despedida a su amiga Lena, que esperaba en el pasillo. McGonagall había sido muy estricta al respecto: nada de lloriqueos ni despedidas de última hora. A fin de cuentas solo era un mes.

- Bien señores - comenzó Minerva mientras paseaba la mirada sobre los dos alumnos-. Este es nuestro primer intercambio de estudiantes y no quiero problemas. Especialmente por su parte, señor Wood, como alumno de mi casa - y aquí fijó la mirada en Oliver mientras enarcaba una ceja-. Sus transportes llegarán en unos minutos. Mientras tanto…  
Dumbledore entró en la sala de pronto.  
- Minerva¿podría dedicarles unas palabras? -preguntó.  
McGonagall se retiró hacia un lado mientras hacía un gesto de aceptación con la mano.  
- Bien -comenzó Dumbledore-. Solo os pido que disfrutéis y aprendáis todo lo posible durante este mes. Eso es lo más importante. Cuento con mis compañeros de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons para enseñaros todo lo que necesitéis saber -sonrió afablemente-. Minerva¿puedes acompañarme afuera un momentito?  
Los profesores salieron y los muchachos se quedaron solos de nuevo. Iban vestidos con las túnicas negras de Hogwarts, sin los colores representativos de las casas. Se miraron.  
- ¿Estás nerviosa?  
- Un poco… No sé si es el mejor momento para esto -respondió Revann.  
Oliver alzó una ceja y la miró inquisitivo. Revann supuso que sabía lo que había pasado entre Fred y ella y eso la hizo sentirse sumamente incómoda.  
- Revann… -empezó Oliver- cuando volvamos se celebrará el baile de Navidad en compañía de la gente de los otros colegios.  
Revann lo miró sin comprender.  
- Aha…  
- ¿Te gustaría venir al baile conmigo?  
Revann se quedó muda. Aquello no estaba dentro de sus planes.  
- Pues…  
- ¿Ya le has dicho que sí a otra persona?  
- No no no, pero… -se apresuró a responder ella.  
- ¿Pero?  
- Ahmm… Nada, nada.  
- ¿Vendrás conmigo? -Oliver no pudo disimular una sonrisa de medio lado mientras veía los esfuerzos que hacía Revann por controlarse.  
- Claro -contestó la slytherin finalmente, deseando que los de Beauxbatons aparecieran de una vez.  
Y como si sus palabras hubiesen formulado alguna clase de hechizo, el carruaje de Beauxbatons apareció ante el antiguo castillo. Oliver y Revann saltaron de sus asientos y salieron al patio casi corriendo mientras en el lago se podía ver cómo el barco de Durmstrang emergía entre las olas.  
La sonrisa de Oliver se hizo más amplia y Revann se encontró observándolo en un estado de extraña confusión. Finalmente le tendió una mano para despedirse, pero él la atrajo hacia así y la besó brevemente. Después se dio la vuelta y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia el barco.  
Revann decidió que la tierra no iba a comérsela después de todo y caminó hacia el carruaje. Fleur Delacour agitaba la mano desde la puerta instándola a andar más rápido.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la marcha de Revann cuando Lena decidió que la situación que vivía con Cedric se estaba volviendo insostenible. La joven Hufflepuff vivía sumida en una especie de sueño/pesadilla del que no acababa de despertar nunca. Cada encuentro con Cedric en la sala común o en las clases le hacía sentir que tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas, pero las miradas asesinas de Cho y sus amigas no la dejaban vivir. Lo peor era que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw coincidían en la mayoría de las clases -excepto en Historia de la Magia- y siempre se encontraba con ellos.

Abrió nerviosamente la carta que acababa de recibir de Beauxbatons y se puso a leer tratando de relajarse por un rato. Se había escondido en uno de los patios interiores, precisamente el patio desde el que habían partidos los dos alumnos de intercambio. Las noticias de Revann eran tranquilizadoras. Había estado dando clases de quidditch a las chicas de Beauxbatons y su amistad con Fleur parecía haberse hecho muy sólida. Esto molestaba un poco a la puffie, pero se decía así misma que Francia quedaba muy lejos.  
Ni una mención sobre Oliver. Mejor. No sabía que pensar sobre el comportamiento del Gryffindor. Ultimamente parecía que todos los chicos sentían una urgencia extraña por hacer infelices a las chicas que les rodeaban. Suspiró, el sol se ponía sobre el lago y la imagen era conmovedora. Había tanta paz…

De pronto, el barco de Durmstrang apareció bajo los atónitos ojos de Lena. La joven hizo una mueca de extrañeza y se puso de pie. Guiñó los ojos para ver quién llegaba.

No puede ser Oliver -pensó para sí.

Dumbledore ya corría hacia el barco con su eterna sonrisa pintada en la cara. Estaba claro que el director de Hogwarts era un hombre sorprendente. Algunas figuras bajaron del barco y se dirigieron hacia él ante la antenta mirada de la hufflepuff. Una de ellas, un muchacho alto de mirada penetrante se la quedó mirando fijamente.  
Lena se estremeció.

- ¿Viktor Krum?

**Capitulo 13**

Lena se quedó petrificada ante la mirada insistente de Viktor. El búlgaro tenía un extraño poder magnético, un cierto aire de peligro que lo hacía destacar por encima de los demás. La muchacha sintió que sus manos temblaban y el roce de la carta resbalando por sus dedos la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró con brusquedad y echó a correr hacia el castillo.

La sala de Hufflepuff estaba abarrotada. Los jóvenes estudiantes ocupaban los asientos y el suelo en lo que parecía una manifestación mal coordinada. El equipo de Quidditch al completo estaba en medio de algún tipo de asamblea extraña. Lena pasó casi corriendo entre los jugadores, sin notar la mirada alarmada de Cedric. Subió a la habitación de las chicas y se arrojó sobre su cama, intentando controlar la respiración y reviviendo en su memoria una y otra vez la mirada de Krum.

Lena cada vez entendía menos sus sentimientos. Se había creído enamorada de Cedric a pesar de Cho, pero nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como aquello. Tal vez lo de Cedric no era más que encaprichamiento, o… Lena estrujó con fuerza la almohada contra su rostro para ahogar un grito de frustración.

Si al menos Revann volviera de Francia… -pensó-. Pero no, eso no me va a sacar de mis líos mentales.

El ruido en la sala común parecía haber disminuido. Lena se incorporó lentamente, se arregló las ropas arrugadas y rehizo una de sus doradas trenzas. Ya eran casi las ocho de la tarde, así que bajó al Gran Salón deseando no tropezarse con ningún conocido.

…

Revann acababa de terminar su clase de vuelo con las chicas de Beauxbatons. Algunas eran realmente muy buenas y la slytherin no acababa de comprender el poco apego de aquellas chicas por el quidditch. Estudiar en Beauxbatons era como vivir en un jardín luminoso donde todo era perfecto y armonioso, si bien no era precisamente de rosas. Fleur estaba siendo una compañía estupenda y Revann sabía que la echaría de menos a la vuelta. Quedaban solo dos días.

La slytherin, ataviada con el uniforme azul turquesa de Beauxbatons, subió hasta su habitación con paso lento. Las habitaciones eran individuales, aunque pequeñas y sencillas, nada que ver con los grandes salones de Hogwarts. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dejó caer en la cama exhalando un fuerte suspiro. En ese momento vio a dos lechuzas en la ventana y volvió a ponerse en pie de un salto.

Una de las lechuzas venía de Hogwarts y llevaba una carta donde se podía adivinar la inconfundible letra de Fred. Sonrió. Le había dedicado pocos pensamientos al gemelo pelirrojo y se sentía ligeramente mortificada por ello. Sin embargo él no la había olvidado. En la carta Fred contaba sus últimas aventuras en el aula de pociones, el último partido gryffindor-ravenclaw, y después de varios párrafos donde se podía adivinar el espíritu jocoso del escritor, Fred decía que la echaba de menos. Revann leyó aquella frase varias veces hasta que recordó la otra lechuza.

El animal, negro como la boca del lobo tenía realmente aspecto de pocos amigos, pero Revann cogió la carta sin vacilar. Provenía de Drumstrang y el remitente era Oliver Wood. La slytherin sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al recordar su forzada promesa de hacía casi cuatro semanas. Abrió la carta con indecisión. Oliver no contaba sus aventuras como había hecho Fred. Iba directo al grano. Revann no podía menos que admirar el coraje que demostraba Wood. Se descubrió así misma valorándolo positivamente y recordando cada uno de los encuentros de quidditch que había disputado contra él. Sin embargo, las últimas líneas de la carta recordaban a la muchacha su promesa:

… Te veré pasado mañana, acuérdate del baile de Navidad…

**Capitulo 14**

Lena intento salir desapercibida de la sala comun que seguia un poco abarrotada de gente, pero al menos no se veia a Cedric por ningun lado. Llego a la puerta y salio, respiro aliviada, pero no le duro mucho una mano se poso en su hombro y dio un grito de espanto.

- Ahhhhhh! - grito fuertemente  
- Que alguien calle a esa niña, no ven que intentamos dormir! - dijeron uno de los cuadros.

Una mano le tapo la boca a Lena y la dio vuelta. Era Cedric. Que ganas tenia de golpearlo por el susto que le habia dado y se lo dejo ver en la mirada reprobatoria.

- No me mires asi - dijo quitandole la mano de la boca  
- Y como quieres que te mire si me has dado un susto tremendo  
- Ya ya, estabas gritando y pues se supone que a estas horas solo los prefectos podemos andar dando vueltas  
- Ah si? Y que hacias tu aqui cuando todos estan alla adentro?  
- Pues esperandote, sabia que ibas a intentar escapar de alguna forma  
- Escapar yo? que va…  
- A todo esto porque no viniste a la reunion que fijamos de quidditch  
- Que reunion?  
- Lena no me digas que olvidaste que mañana tenemos un juego de exhibicion contra los Slytherins. Claro que como Revann no esta Malfoy ocupara su lugar por el partido y Krum sera el buscador.  
- Kkk..rrr….uuum - de solo nombrarlo Lena se estremecio y su mirada parecia algo perdida  
- Lena! Que te pasa? Oye!

Lena solo reacciono dando media vuelta y entrando nuevamente a la sala comun. Fue directo a su cama y escribio una lechuza a Revann contandole del partido. Solo esperaba que la recibiera antes de que llegara de vuelta.

En Beauxbatons las cosas iban geniales para Revann, aunque claro, ya no le quedaba nada para tener que enfrentar el dilema que venia arrastrando desde el dia de su partida, el famoso baile. Todavia no sabia como le diria a Fred que ya tenia pareja y mas aun, como le diria que era Oliver.

Las horas de volver a Hogwarts se acercaban, Revann estaba cada vez mas nerviosa. Esa mañana se desperto muy temprano con el ulular de una lechuza negra como carbon

- Mirmo! que bueno verte! - le dijo acariciando a la pequeña lechuza de Lena - veo que me traes noticias de Lena

Revann desenrollo un pequeño pergamino de la pata de la lechuza y le dio algo de comida. Leyo con calma la ordenada letra de su amiga. Cuanto la entendia! Por suerte Lena se llevaria una gran sorpresa al ver que ella regresaba un dia antes de lo esperado, aunque el que mayor sorpresa se llevaria seria Malfoy que lamentablemente no jugaria ese partido.

- Segnogita Quiguell - le dijo Madame Maxime - es hoga de ignos

Revann vestida con el traje tipico de la escuela Beauxbatons tomo sus cosas y subio al carruaje junto al resto de las alumnas. Cuantas ganas tenia de llegar ya, pero todavia no sabia como reaccionaria Fred, por suerte aun le quedaban dos dias mas para pensar antes que llegara Oliver a Hogwarts y el mismo corriera la noticia.

Lena no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, el solo hecho de pensar que estaria en el mismo lugar con Cedric y con Viktor la hacia desesperarse. Ni siquiera recordaba ya cuantas veces durante la noche habia ahogado sus gritos de desesperacion tapandose el rostro con la almohada. Ya no aguantaba mas, eran las 6 de la mañana, de seguro todos seguirian durmiendo, incluido Cedric, asi que se levanto y decidio ir a entrenar un poco al aire libre. Claro que al parecer no fue la unica persona que tuvo la idea, porque para su desconcierto al ir caminando hacia donde solian entrenar con Revann vio al bulgaro haciendo elongamiento.

- Buenos dias Lena - le dijo con su mirada fija al verla pasar frente a el  
- Bbb…uen..ooos dias Viktor - respondio la chica bajando la cabeza  
- Espero que hoy tengamos un buen partido  
- Este… partido?…. Ahhh siii…. el partido - respondio poniendose nerviosa

Por suerte algo rompio el incomodo silencio que se formaba entre ambos, era el carruaje de Beauxbatons. Lena corrio hacia el para recibir a su amiga. Una a una las chicas fueron bajando del carruaje hasta que llego el turno de Revann

- Revann! Que te ves linda con ese uniforme! Pero…no que volvias mañana?  
- Lena! Recibi tu carta y pues no, Madame Maxime decidio viajar hoy para que las alumnas compartieran mas tiempo con nosotros aca en Hogwarts  
- Que bien! - dijo mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba el bulgaro - Este… tenemos que hablar, ahora!  
- Si si yo tambien tengo que contarte algo

Asi las dos chicas caminaron hacia el castillo. A esas horas el comedor estaba completamente vacio asi que se sentaron en la mesa de slytherin a conversar

- A ver cuentame como es eso de que te sientes confundida  
- Pues si, es que cuando estoy cerca de Krum me siento extraña, me hace temblar, no puedo explicarlo, y hoy tenemos el partido, y de seguro perdera mi equipo  
- Y si pierdes Cedric te preguntara porque y que le diras  
- Pues no puedo decirle nada, el no es nada mio, ademas me he enterado que ira con Cho al baile de Navidad  
- Ira con esa!  
- Pues si, Cho se encargo de gritarlo por todo el colegio hace una semana  
- Que extraño - dijo Revann con cara de desconcierto  
- Y bueno que es lo que me tenias que contar tu

Revann comenzo a contarle lo sucedido minutos antes de partir hacia Beauxbatons entre ella y Oliver, le conto tambien de las cartas de este ultimo y de las de Fred, aunque claro, Lena no necesitaba saber mucho de Fred ya que el se pasaba transmitiendo sobre Revann cada vez que se encontraban, pues era la unica que sabia el secreto.

- Este… Fred mañana por la noche te va a pedir que vayas al baile con el, tiene toda una cosa sorpresa preparada - dijo Lena con cara de sorpresa fingida  
- Que! Ains y ahora que hare? Ya le dije a Oliver que si…Amiga estamos en un lio  
- Si, estamos en un gran lio

De a poco los distintos alumnos fueron entrando al comedor, pues ya era la hora del desayuno. Lena se fue a sentar a su mesa esquivando la mirada de Krum quien se estaba sentando en la de Slytherin y luego la de Cedric quien venia del brazo de Cho. Revann aprovecho de vengarse de Malfoy por el castigo de la otra vez tirandole un pedazo de tarta en la cara y diciendole que ella jugaria ese dia como guardiana y que por algo era la capitana del equipo.

Dumbledore llamo a los alumnos a callarse y se dirigio a los presentes

Queridos alumnos, hoy tenemos el agrado de recibir de vuelta en nuestra escuela a la señorita Quirrell quien acaba de pasar una temporada con nuestros pares de Beauxbatons y ademas tenemos la visita de algunas de las estudiantes de esta escuela.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y aparecio una comitiva de muchachas vestidas en tonos azules encabezadas por Fleur Delacour, todos los muchachos quedaron embobados al verla pasar. Revann se acerco al director del colegio y recibio junto a el a las estudiantes. Aprovecho al estar ahi de lanzar a la distancia una mirada reprobatoria a Fred quien estaba encandilado al igual que el resto. Lena se reia a carcajadas al ver como Cho golpeaba a Cedric para que reaccionara. Al menos algo bueno habia salido del asunto.

**Capitulo 15**

Los alumnos de Hogwarts iniciaban sus actividades a muy tempranas horas como era costumbre, pero nunca con tan entusiasmo como el dia que llegaron las alumnas de Beauxbatons

El recibimiento fue caluroso, tal vez demasiado por parte de los chicos, es que la parte veela afloraba en las estudiantes.Las muchachas de Beauxbatons se distribuyeron a lo largo de las mesas de las 4 casas. Lena aprovecho ese momento para pedirle a una de sus compañeras de Hufflepuff que le ayudara con algunas cosas de la organización del partido de exhibición

- Aline, me acompañas unos minutos a la sala común? - dijo Lena a la muchacha  
- Claro Lena - respondió la otra prefecta de Hufflepuff

El desayuno era casi igual que todos los dias, el Gran Salon abarrotado de alumnos conversadores e inquietos. Revann estaba organizando a su grupo de quidditch pues en un par de horas tendrian que salir al campo de juego. Sabía que Krum sería el buscador, pero aprovecharía de poner también a Fleur en el campo de juego como una de las golpeadoras pues asi tendrían algo de ventajas sobre los muchachos de Hufflepuff.

Mientras tanto Lena conversaba amenamente con Aline sobre la organización del partido en la vacía sala común.

- Necesito que tomes mi puesto por este partido  
- Tu puesto? Lena no puedo hacer eso  
- Si, si puedes, yo no puedo jugar, perderiamos  
- Ok, pero tu le dices al resto que yo no quiero tener problemas con nadie

Las muchachas volvieron al Gran Comedor. Los alumnos comenzaban a dirigirse a sus clases, con excepción de los que jugarian el partido de exhibición quienes tenian permiso de entrenar. Revann envió a los de su equipo a entrenar mientras ella esperaba que volviera Lena para saber como habia solucionado el problema. Lena entró al salón con una notoria cara de relajo asi que la slytherin supuso que ya habia encontrado la solucion

- Le pedi a Aline que me reemplazara como guardiana  
- Que buena idea - dijo Revann - esa muchacha juega bastante bien en cualquier posicion, y tu que haras?  
- Pues… esconderme lo mejor que pueda, no puedo andar cerca de Viktor, ni de Cedric, al menos no hoy

Las amigas se despidieron pues Lena tenia clase de Adivinación y Revann debia ir a vigilar el entrenamiento, pero cual no seria la sorpresa de esta ultima al ver que a la salida del comedor la esperaba Fred con toda la cara de querer hacerle una propuesta que no sabia como iba a negar

- Buenos dias mi guapa damisela - dijo entregandole una flor - No sabes cuanto te extrañe este ultimo tiempo

Revann comenzo a temblar pues sabia lo que se avecinaba, pero, que decir? que hacer? Fred con una sonrisa en los labios le hizo la temida pregunta

- Preciosa, irias al baile de Navidad conmigo?

**Capitulo 16**

Revann estaba notoriamente nerviosa frente al pelirrojo gemelo quien la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Para peor estaban solos y no sabia que decirle, como le contaria lo de Oliver, los colores comenzaban a subirsele al rostro ante tanta presion. Entre el silencio reinante despues de la pregunta aparecio corriendo Lena con una cara de terror buscando a su querida amiga.

- Revann! tu te vienes conmigo de inmediatooo - le dijo agarrandola de un brazo y llevandosela a uno de los lugares que solo ellas conocian. Fred quedo perplejo ante tan subita interrupcion pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer asi que subio a la sala comun.

La sala comun estaba llena de gente de 4º año que se preparaba para un examen de Estudios Muggles. Grande fue la sorpresa de Fred cuando vio a Dynaheir conversando con su recien llegado primo Oliver Wood quien tambien volvia un poco antes de su viaje. Wood se jactaba a viva voz de que iria con Revann al baile. La cara de Fred se puso roja de furia y atravezo rapidamente la sala hasta su cama.

Lena y Revann estaban en una pequeña salita junto al baño del segundo piso. Lena le conto que habia visto llegar a la gente de Durmstrang, y entre ellos a Oliver. Revann volvio a sentirse nerviosa, debia impedir que se vieran los dos muchachos, o que Fred se enterara de todo.

- Lena, tenemos que idear un plan, si no terminare yendo yo con Oliver y tu no se, pero esos dos, Cedric, y Viktor, te miran con una cara de deseo… - dijo Revann a su amiga  
- Lo se, pero nos queda solo una semana, y mañana tenemos visita a Hogsmeade despues del partido  
- Algo planearemos, no te preocupes, ya se a quienes debemos pedirle algo de ayuda.

Las amigas despues de unos minutos partieron cada una en un rumbo distinto, Lena iba a la sala de Estudios Muggles pues debia hablar con Dynaheir y Revann directamente a entrenar con su equipo para el partido y asi intentar sacarle algo de informacion a Krum sobre sus intenciones con Lena.

Los Hufflepuff de cursos superiores se encontraban en esa hora en clases de Herbologia asi que Lena caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos pues sabia que no se encontraria ni con Cedric ni con Viktor, ademas que le habia pedido a Aline que vigilara a Cedric bien de cerca pues aunque estuviera confundida no queria que nadie se metiera con el.

Revann estaba organizando la practica de su equipo de quidditch. Krum estaba con su mirada sombria arreglando su capa y su escoba mientras la slytherin se le acerco con paso decidido dispuesta a averiguar todo sobre lo que ocultaba el bulgaro sobre sus sentimientos hacia la rubia hufflepuff

- Ey Krum! que es eso de que andas tras Lena?  
- A que te refieres?  
- Pues a eso que te he dicho, mi amiga dice que no la dejas ni respirar  
- Estee…. tu amiga debe de estar equivocada - dijo Krum bajando la mirada  
- Mmmm no lo creo, Lena no suele mentir, pero vamos, que en mi puedes confiar  
- No lo se, despues del entrenamiento podriamos conversar  
- Esta bien, nos juntamos a las 6 en la lechuceria eh

Despues de este pequeño dialogo Revann solto las bludgers, quaffles y la pequeña snitch para asi dar inicio al entrenamiento. Krum comenzo a buscar la snitch pero sus ojos denotaban nerviosismo que era imposible de ocultar.

**Capitulo 17**

El entrenamiento fue algo inusual por decirlo menos. Revann como siempre se lucia con sus grandes atajadas como guardiana, y Krum demostraba sus habilidades que lo habian hecho merecedor del puesto de buscador de la selección de Bulgaria. En las tribunas algunos slytherins miraban con entusiasmo el entrenamiento, aunque Draco miraba con cara de odio a Revann por haberlo sacado del equipo. Pero no solo habia gente de esa casa observando tambien habian algunos Gryffindor fanaticos de Krum que no querian perderse ningun segundo del entrenamiento, entre ellos estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry, estos ultimos acompañando a su amigo aunque los ojos de Hermione parecian derretirse al ver al bulgaro. Podemos decir que Viktor no era el unico centro de interes de ese entrenamiento, en las tribunas estaban Fred y Oliver, quienes iban a admirar a la talentosa Revann.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Lena llego a la sala de estudios muggles y vio a Dynaheir haciendo una presentacion sobre fotografia muggle. Cuando termino la clase se acerco a ella a conversar un poco sobre que pasaba con Oliver.

- Hola Dy! Bonita presentacion . Necesito hablar contigo un segundo, tienes tiempo?  
- Claro! Caminamos hacia la biblioteca mientras hablamos?  
- Seguro

Asi las dos chicas caminaron lentamente hacia la biblioteca..Dynaheir le conto a Lena que su primo en realidad se habia acercado a Revann como una forma de acercarse a un amor secreto que el tiene desde hace un tiempo. A Lena le parecio extraño que Oliver estuviera jugando con Revann, pero sabia que no quedaria asi la situacion, tendria que contarselo, y tendria que hablar con Fred, pero…quien seria la mujer misteriosa?

El entrenamiento habia recien terminado, la mayoria del equipo se fue a las duchas, y los de las tribunas a comer algo. Pero uno de ellos comenzo a bajar hacia el campo de juego donde Revann guardaba las bolas de juego. Cuando vio una sombra sobre ella sonrio y se dio vuelta, era Fred. Ella se levanto lentamente, y el la abrazo y le dio un beso apasionado. Luego, sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y se fue. Revann quedo perpleja sin saber que decir, pero algo la saco de su ensimismamiento, era la alarma de su reloj que le recordaba que debia juntarse con Viktor en la lechuceria. Corrio a la sala comun a dejar los cofres con los implementos de quidditch, se dio una ducha rapida, se puso su uniforme y salio corriendo. Al doblar la esquina se encontro con Lena de frente

- Revann tengo que contarte algo  
- Ahora no, tengo que hablar con Krum  
- Con Viktor?  
- Si, es para saber por que te persigue  
- Ah ok, entonces nos vemos despues de la cena en nuestro lugar secreto

Revann asintio y siguio su camino, entre tanto Lena se fue a su sala comun a estudiar un poco, pero en la habitacion solo estaba Cedric, asi que sin mirarlo se acomodo en uno de los sillones y comenzo a leer mientras el otro intentaba llamar su atencion para iniciar una conversacion

**Capitulo 18**

Revann ascendió con paso decidido por las escaleras que conducían a la lechucería norte, mientras éstas se movían reorientándose mágicamente. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y la mayor parte de los estudiantes ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Salón para cenar. Revann apresuró el paso y entró en la amplia y sucia lechucería.  
Algunas aves se acurrucaban perezosamente en las repisas de piedra, que estaban casi completamente llenas de excrementos y plumas pese a los esfuerzos de los elfos domésticos del castillo. Krum esperaba junto al amplio ventanal que hacia las veces de entrada para las aves.  
- Creía que no llegarías -dijo con tono de pocos amigos.  
- ¿No confías en mi palabra? -la slytherin sonrió torvamente-. La reputación de un slytherin le precede¿no es así?  
Krum la miró de reojo.  
- No es precisamente ésa la reputación que tienen los de vuestra casa -el búlgaro se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el borde de la ventana-. ¿De qué querías hablarme¿De Lena?  
Revann reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa e intentó que su rostro no delatase sus sentimientos.  
- ¿Lena¿Qué pasa con lena¿La conoces?  
El búlgaro giró la cabeza y observó el bosque prohibido, que se extendía hasta más allá de donde su vista le permitía ver.  
- Os he visto juntas… -rápidamente volvió la cabeza y fijó la vista en Revann-. La vi el primer día que llegué aquí… pero creo que la conozco de antes - Revann lo observó con curiosidad, pero la expresión del búlgaro era inescrutable-. Me gustaría ir al baile con ella. Aunque también puedo pedírselo a Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor.  
- Tal vez debas hablar directamente con ella. Creo que hay a quien algo así le sentaría muy bien…

Diez minutos más tarde la slytherin atravesaba apresuradamente el castillo en dirección a las mazmorras. Ya había terminado la hora de la cena y los alumnos tenían prohibido deambular por los corredores sin autorización. Lena tendría que esperar. No era un buen momento para pelearse con Snape y mucho menos con Filch y su inquietante gata.

Estaba a menos de diez metros de la entrada secreta de Slytherin cuando una mano la cogió por detrás. Revann no pudo evitar soltar un grito, pero otra mano le cubrió inmediatamente la boca.  
La chica se revolvió con furia intentando coger la varita, hasta que un destello rojizo le hizo reconocer el inconfundible cabello de los Weasley. Dejó de forcejear y el muchacho aflojó un poco la presión. La miró divertido.  
- No esperaba que te resistieras tanto -cuchicheó.  
Revann descargó un fuerte pisotón sobre el pie derecho de Fred, que ahogó un grito de dolor.  
- ¡Me has asustado! -cuchicheó ella. Fred sonrió con malicia y le hizo un gesto de burla-. ¿Qué pasa¿Qué hacías aquí?  
Fred la sujetó por la cintura y la obligó a encararse contra la pared. Con un hábil movimiento de su varita, el gemelo pelirrojo descubrió un pasadizo antes oculto que se adentraba en la oscuridad. Otro movimiento y la punta de su varita comenzó a emitir una débil luz. Fred empujó a Revann hacia la oscuridad y se introdujo detrás de ella, cerrando la pared a sus espaldas.  
Revann se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y se esforzó por recuperar el ritmo normal. El contacto del muchacho que caminaba pegado a ella la hacía sentir nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo.  
- Estamos detrás del despacho de Snape -susurró Fred, acercando sus labios a la oreja de la slytherin. Ella sintió su suave respiración y se estremeció.  
- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó.  
- Es una sorpresa. Vamos.  
Caminaron durante unos cinco minutos, aunque Revann hubiese deseado que fuesen muchos más. Sentía la necesidad de explicarle a Fred todo lo que había ocurrido, el absurdo compromiso con Oliver, pero guardó silencio. El pelirrojo se movía con decisión, como si hubiese recorrido aquel camino miles de veces. De pronto se detuvo y agitó la varita de nuevo. Una estrecha abertura dejó entrar la luz del exterior. Revann salió a lo que parecía una vieja sala de estar, llena de tapices lujosos y libros encuadernados en piel.  
- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó aún susurrando.  
- George y yo creemos que es una antigua sala común de gryffindor. Tal vez un despacho -dio unos golpecitos con la mano sobre el sofá que reposaba a su derecha y una gruesa capa de polvo salió volando en todas direcciones -. Está un poco sucio, eso sí -dijo arrugando la pecosa nariz.  
Revann soltó una risita y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La sala parecía un viejo desván lleno de trastos del abuelo. Mágico y al mismo tiempo carcomido e inútil.  
- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?  
Fred había limpiado la superficie de una vieja mesa de roble con un movimiento de su varita y acababa de sentarse sobre ella. Dio unas palmadas sobre la mesa para indicarle a la muchacha que fuera a sentarse a su lado. Revann obedeció.  
- Así que vas a ir con Oliver al baile -dijo Fred. La slytherin sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco-. No hacía más que presumir en la sala común… ¿De qué va todo esto?  
Revann calculó mentalmente qué hechizo sería el más apropiado para abrir el pasadizo, que parecía la única salida posible de la sala.  
- ¿Me has traído aquí para hacerme una encerrona?  
- No -Fred la sujetó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos-. Te he traído aquí porque quiero estar a solas con mi novia sin que nadie se entrometa -Los ojos castaños del pelirrojo brillaban con furia-. Quiero que me expliques qué demonios ha pasado porque, si no lo haces, esta misma noche pienso romperle la nariz a ese estúpido engreído.  
- Fred…  
- ¡Estoy harto de ocultarme! -el muchacho se arrancó la corbata roja y dorada con rabia-. ¿Es esto lo que te preocupa¿Que soy un gryffindor? -Revann intentó sujetar las manos de Fred sin éxito. El pelirrojo la aventajaba en fuerza-. ¡Me da igual lo que digan!  
Revann se llevó las manos a la cara y trató de contener las lágrimas.  
- ¡Lo siento! -exclamó entre sollozos-. No quería causarte problemas, no supe qué decirle. Él insistía y yo no quería que él lo supiera, no quería hacerte eso…  
- ¡El ya lo sabía! -Fred saltó al suelo y se encaró con la llorosa muchacha-. ¡Lo hizo a posta para crear esta situación! Supongo que le habrá parecido divertido… A fin de cuentas humillar a la capitana del equipo contrario no es algo que pueda hacerse todos los días.  
Revann lloraba desconsoladamente. Fred le apartó las manos de la cara y le limpió las lágrimas.  
- Irás conmigo a ese dichoso baile -dijo-. Y no se hable más.  
El pelirrojo la abrazó dulcemente y le acarició el pelo.  
- ¿Todos los slytherin sois tan inocentes? -Fred sonrió y después buscó los labios de la muchacha.

Al día siguiente Lena bajó a primera hora al Gran Salón para buscar a su amiga. Aún había muy pocos alumnos desayunando, pero Lena se sentía inquieta después de que la slytherin no apareciera a la hora acordada. Se sentó lentamente en una de las primeras sillas de la mesa de hufflepuff y observó a los alumnos que entraban poco a poco en el salón. Lamentablemente, estaba demasiado visible como para evitar que Viktor Krum la viera, así que no pudo hacer nada cuando éste empezó a dirigirse hacia ella

**Capitulo 19**

Viktor iba vestido con el sencillo uniforme marrón de Durmstrag y llevaba su espectacular saeta voladora bajo el brazo. Se acercó a Lena y la saludó levemente con la cabeza. Lena contuvo el impulso de salir corriendo al notar la cercanía del búlgaro.  
- Hola -comenzó él-. Hace días que intento hablar contigo -Lena no contestó, no sabía que decir. La proximidad del muchacho la hacía sentirse terriblemente nerviosa-. Supongo que sabes como me llamo… aunque no creo que sepas quién soy.  
Lena frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó.  
Viktor se desabrochó los primeros botones de su túnica y sacó un cadenita de debajo de la ropa. Un pequeño aro dorado colgaba del extremo.  
- ¿No recuerdas esto? -preguntó Krum. Lena se puso de pie para observar más de cerca el objeto. La hufflepuff no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el muchacho le sacaba una cabeza entera. Observó detenidamente el anillo, pero no le resultaba familiar. Negó con la cabeza-. Deberías.  
Lena alzó la mirada. Los oscuros ojos del búlgaro la miraban con un extraño brillo de tristeza.  
- Tú me regalaste esto hace dos años -continuó él-. Aunque supongo que no éramos más que dos críos y nunca pensaste que lo recordaría.  
De pronto Lena notó que le temblaban las piernas. Las imágenes habían vuelto a su mente con fuerza, imágenes que creía haber enterrado para siempre en lo más profundo de su memoria. Recordaba aquel primer amor en su viaje a Bulgaria, y las semanas de dolor cuando sus padres decidieron mudarse a China, terminando para siempre con aquel amor infantil.  
- Lo recuerdo -susurró Lena-. No puedo creerlo… Eras tú…  
Krum sonrió débilmente y le acarició el rostro.  
- Has cambiado mucho -dijo mientras la contemplaba-. Pero tal vez aún quieras acompañarme al baile… por última vez.  
Lena sonrió y tomó la mano del muchacho, que ahora le parecía terriblemente frágil pese a su fuerte musculatura de jugador de quidditch.  
- Claro que sí -respondió.  
En ese momento Revann entró en el Gran Salón acompañada por los gemelos Weasley, uno a cada lado. A Lena le hubiese resultado casi imposible distinguirlos de no ser por las miradas de complicidad entre Fred y Revann.  
- Lena¿todo bien? -preguntó la slytherin.  
- ¡Claro! -contestó la puffie-. Por cierto, Viktor y yo iremos juntos al baile.  
Fred rodeó la cintura de Revann con las manos, casi obligando a la chica a tirar al suelo los cinco tomos de aritmancia y encantamientos avanzados que llevaba.  
- Nosotros también iremos juntos -dijo con orgullo-. Aunque me ha costado convencer a esta cabeza de chorlito -y aquí golpeó con suavidad la frente de Revann-. Cosas de slytherins… Son tan raritos…  
Revann lanzó una mirada asesina al gemelo, que se apartó de un salto para evitar un nuevo pisotón de la muchacha. Todos comenzaron a reir mientras Revann corría tras Fred por todo el Gran Salón.  
- Bueno, yo tengo que irme a entrenar -dijo Viktor al cabo de un rato-. Lena¿me acompañas?  
La muchacha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
- Claro, tenemos mucho de que hablar.  
Krum le ofreció el brazo y ella se apoyó en él suavemente. Salieron del Salón mientras George intentaba sin mucho éxito ponerle la zancadilla a su hermano.

Lena se sentía feliz. Ahora podía recordar con claridad los momentos tiernos e inocentes que había pasado junto al joven búlgaro. Krum había cambiado mucho. Ahora era mucho más alto y fuerte, su rostro más adulto, sin las suaves redondeces que aún tenía cuando ella lo conoció. Lena podía entender que la mitad de las alumnas del colegio estuvieran locas por el guapo búlgaro, aunque ella no sentía lo mismo. En el fondo sabía que estaba enamorada de Cedric y hubiese deseado que él le pidiera que fuese su pareja en el baile. Sin embargo Cedric iría con Cho y Lena jamás se enteraría de Cedric había intentado pedírselo durante varias semanas…

**Capitulo 20**

Los dias pasaron rapidamente para los estudiantes, tan solo quedaba un dia para el gran baile de Navidad y el nerviosismo era evidente para Revann y Lena ya que querian impresionar a sus respectivas parejas y para que decirlo, sacar celos a algunos muchachos que no les hicieron caso en algun momento.

Por otro lado Cedric se habia enterado de lo de Krum y Lena, su cara de enojo era evidente y el tedio lo invadia, incluso discutio con Cho sobre la posibilidad de no ir al baile. Draco habia invitado a Aline, Ron a Dynaheir, Harry a Ginny y Oliver en vista de que no le resulto su plan de invitar a Revann invito a Fleur.

La noche paso volando y los preparativos del baile comenzaron. El Gran Salon estaba bellamente adornado simulando un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas y auroras boreales. Dumbledore queria darle una sensacion especial a este baile pues tenia el presentimiento que no le quedarian muchos por organizar. Cada profesor se encargo de algun detalle en especifico, Snape estaria a cargo de revisar a los alumnos a su entrada, McGonagall de todo lo que era flores y adornos para las muchachas, y asi todos tenian su tarea.

La hora se acercaban, Revann y Lena quedaron de juntarse en su lugar secreto para arreglarse juntas pues debian verse lo mejor posible. El traje de Lena se lo habian regalado sus padres en su viaje a Francia el ultimo verano, el de Revann era herencia de su madre pero la hacia verse como una princesa.

Los muchachos estaban nerviosisimos esperando en la entrada del Gran Salon a sus parejas. Oliver vestia una tunica color rojo oscuro, muy formal, Viktor, como siempre, lucia un traje de colores mas bien oscuros en tonos verdes, Cedric habia optado por algo clasico, Fred lucia un traje negro, pero todos denotaban la cara de nerviosismo de ver a sus parejas con otro tipo de vestuario ademas del tipico uniforme de la escuela. El profesor Flitwick se puso sobre un taburete con una larga lista frente a la escalera para ir nombrando una a una a las chicas para que estas entraran al salon con sus respectivas parejas.

- Silencio Silencio! – su voz retumbaba fuertemente – Leere con calma la lista de nuestras queridas alumnas quienes iran bajando una por una por la escalera y su respectiva pareja dara un paso al frente para poder entrar al salon donde se dara inicio al baile de Navidad de este año.

A Fred le sudaban las manos ya que no aguantaba mas, queria ver a Revann como fuera y darle un beso para que todos supieran que era su novia, ya que algunos sospechaban pero muchos rumores se corrian por los pasillos. Los demas muchachos estaban mas relajados, con excepcion de Cedric que mostraba cierta cara de odio hacia Krum y tedio por tener que pasar la velada con Cho.

Las primeras en bajar fueron las muchachas de Beauxbatons quienes iban con hermosos trajes tornasolados. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang las esperaban con su aspecto serio y firme.

- La señorita Fleur Delacour – dijo solemnemente el profesor – señor Wood, por favor – dijo indicandole que se acercara a buscar a su pareja. Ella lucia un simple vestido azul claro, su pelo suelto, Oliver estaba encantado.  
- Por favor que baje la señorita Quirrell  
Al oir esto Fred se puso ansioso. Revann comenzo a bajar lentamente la escalera, lucia un vestido verde que le sentaba a la perfeccion, se veia como una verdadera princesa, llevaba su pelo recogido en un moño con pequeñas flores entrelazadas entre sus cabellos. Fred se acerco y la beso sin pensar que todos los miraban. Oliver se dio media vuelta y al verla no podia creer que la habia dejado escapar, que la habia visto como una especie de juguete. Ni siquiera el encanto de Fleur de su herencia veela lo hechizaba, solo podia ver a Revann y esta se dio cuenta de inmediato. Fred tomandola suavemente de la mano la llevo al salon a la mesa que les correspondia con una sonrisa que nadie podia borrar de su rostro.


End file.
